Torus
by goodloser
Summary: [Unofficial sequel to Horoscopes /s/10166310/1/Horoscopes] Nice and Art have dinner, and then go to a park, with everything coming beautifully full circle when the former talks about his day.


**A/N:** like i said this is a sequel of sorts to horoscopes by 177147 and it's definitely a good idea to read that one before this one! s/10166310/1/Horoscopes

i'm honestly totally new to like slice of life stories, like i love them but i've got no clue how to write them omg so this is my Attempt and it could almost definitely be better. if you've got suggestions that'd be much appreciated! i also tried out an Interesting way of storytelling and i've got no clue if it worked or not - maybe in some places, but not others.

**otherwise please read and enjoy!**

* * *

The door to Café Nowhere opened, and a certain brunette noisily stepped in. One hand on the handle, the other clutching a cake box, shoes clattering with blatant energy on the wood-panelled floor.

"Hajime-chan!" Nice sang out, waving the box. It was clear to all he was in a good mood, even if it was _always_ nothing but smiles for Hajime. "I brought dessert!"

The girl in question greeted him with nothing more than an apparent lack of emotion and a quiet, "Late." She then immediately turned back to her dish - a plate of beef stew. Unfazed by her disinterested attitude, he strolled over and set the box down next to her, afterwards turning and clapping his hands together in an exaggerated apology.

"I beg forgiveness! We had a busy day."

"Did you boys have fun?" Birthday waved with a grin, looking as he always did. Like _he_ was having fun. Beside him, Honey, strangely enough, did _not_ look her usual self. She was hiding her smile with her hands, trying to laugh as quietly as possible. At _him_? Nice's eyes narrowed, and his arms, folded.

"I'm not letting you two spoil my good mood!" Although he was privately a little annoyed they were still talking about his meaning mix-up, he didn't show it - nothing but playful defiance from this side.

"So something _did_ happen!" Birthday jumped up and made an accusatory gesture, his grin only widening. Honey was regaining composure fast, though, and merely shook her head with an air of couldn't-care-less. "Of course _you'd_ want to know what those two were up to."

"My, my, Honey, you say that, but we _both_ know you're curious too." And on that note, he smirked at Nice and leant against the counter. "Well, Nice? Everyone's dying to hear the _deets_."

"There's no 'deets'," Nice frowned, exasperated at such a ridiculous word. "All we did was go to that restaurant."

* * *

"'_The Café_'...?"

Uncomfortable, he sifted the english characters through his mind as if they were embarrassing memories. Why didn't they just write it in japanese? Nice looked at Art, checking to see if this was really the right place. His companion smiled, to assure him this was it. _I guess today we're having western_.

The two decided they'd spent enough time loitering outside, staring at the gold-painted sign on the latte-brown shopfront, and stepped through a glass door, those same damn words glinting at him on the pane. At least "The Café" was printed underneath it, in a wonderfully familiar language.

* * *

"Ah, I've been to The Café," Koneko, who'd been quietly cleaning (and listening), piped up. "Their cakes really are good!"

And at that, Hajime nodded, not even looking up from her meal. Nice pretended he didn't see it, and voiced an agreement with Koneko, inwardly hoping he hadn't just given the girl something she'd already tried.

"Girls like cakes..." Birthday mock-noted. "Gotcha. Hey, Art likes cakes, doesn't he? His hair is pretty long too. Is there something you're not telling us, Nice?"

"Yeah. Your fly's down."

"Eh? Eeehh?! Don't look, Honey! Leave something to the imagination!"

* * *

Nice laughed. His belly just grumbled, and maybe if he was with someone else he'd be annoyed at the long wait, but he normally felt so bright around Art, as if the world was laughing _with_ him instead of _at_ him. They were stood together in the waiting area - a small chairless space for a small chaired restaurant - and at the window was a glass counter, brimming with baked treats of all shapes, makes, and sizes. They even smelled good.

"I guess my stomach just can't wait."

"When was your last meal?" Art said. He feigned nonchalance, but Nice could tell he was worried. It was certainly not a secret how little money the PI had.

"It's fine, it's fine," he waved at the air at an attempt to dispel any rumours of starvation. "It's just those cakes, look! Which do you think Hajime'd like?"

Even though Art'd normally be all over them by now, he found himself a little preoccupied by Nice. Only now could he take his first look of the day. There were cheesecakes, pavlova, swiss rolls, baumkuchen... they all looked pretty good. The superintendent honestly didn't know a great deal about the mysterious Hajime or her food habits, so he just chose one he liked himself.

* * *

On that note, Nice opened the box, revealing an expensive-looking red velvet. The girl beside him immediately dropped her chopsticks in surprise, her face betraying nothing, and pounced on it like a cat on a mouse. He grinned smugly upon seeing her so excited.

"Red..." Her hands reached for the prize, only to be slapped away by Koneko.

"You haven't finished your dinner!"

Faster than thought possible, Hajime grabbed the utensils and began wolfing down her dish, as if determined to finish it in the next thirty seconds. The rest of the group stared; a mixture of surprise, _lack_ of surprise, awe, and fear resonating between.

"H-Hajime-chan..?" Koneko started, hesitant to interrupt her voracity.

"If you eat _that_ quickly, you'll definitely get heartburn." Honey was less hesitant in her chastising.

* * *

"You won't have room for the main course."

Nice paused, breadstick hovering in front of his open mouth. Slowly, he put it down, a little ashamed of being scolded by _Art_, of all people. He hadn't meant to eat, what, six? He wasn't _that_ hungry, he would've sworn!

"Well..." An excuse came to him fast, and his now-closed mouth split into a knowing smile. "These are free, y'see? If I eat a lot of them and get full, I can spend less on a smaller dish."

The detective simply shook his head in both amusement and defeat. He'd been trying to hold back on practically _giving_ so much money to Nice and Murasaki, but it seemed his efforts were in vain. He was getting too soft. He'd have to up his game, before Hamatora got away with daylight robbery.

"You're supposed to be tasting this restaurant's _food_, not its snacks."

"Save money wherever it's possible, Art!" The man in question was graced with a wink.

"You say that as if you know how to."

"Ouch!" Nice recoiled, like he'd just cut himself on the breadstick he was fiddling with.. "That stung…"

Art leant over, hands coming down on Nice's as he pretended to examine it. "Yes, I see… there's poverty in your future. That'll be 500 yen."

"So expensive!" Nice's tone suggested that hurt _more_ than his supposed burn. "Compared to that, Ratio's a _bargain_."

* * *

"Are you gossiping about me?"

The group turned to see said physician having only just entered the café, a disapproving look on his face. All of them, huddled together on the bar; it must've looked awfully suspicious from his end, especially if he caught Nice's last sentence.

"Yo, _doctor_!" Birthday called him over - not that he wasn't making his way to them already. "Didja know Nice and Art went out today?"

Was the guy really planning on telling _everyone_? Nice thought it was his duty to clarify.

"Not in _that_ way. Just in the _friend_ way. Unless BF really _does_ mean 'best friend', and not _boy_friend like I've been told." He shot a look at Honey, who had to look away to suppress her laughter.

"I see," Ratio said, as if this explained everything, and took the closest seat. The sight of Hajime holding a slice of cake, however, made him pause.

"Are you really letting her eat _all_ of that?"

The addressed man scratched his cheek in thought. "Yeah, why? Do you want some?"

* * *

"Do you want some, Art?"

Nice spooned his dish, (a slice of something called '_cottage pie_', and although it _was_ pretty good, he wasn't really feeling it) looking for a good piece to take. Unsure if he was able to finish it all, and _certainly_ not the kind of person to waste money, the uneaten food had to go _somewhere_. He ate another bite, and then put his hand up, looking around the small restaurant. "Oi! _Garçon_! Do you do doggie bags?"

Art laughed, even if he was embarrassed at all the attention the other customers were now giving their table. He'd prepared for this, also taking a small, light meal. He had to make room for dessert, anyway. That was a large part of the reason why they'd come here. "_You_, of all people, offering me food. I can't do anything _but_ accept."

Nice's dinner didn't clash with his pea soup, at least. It was a perfectly enjoyable combination, and the two did enjoy it, eating and talking and having a good time until their main courses were finished.

* * *

"Finished."

Hajime pushed away the almost completely licked-clean dish, looking up at Koneko. The middleman was about to smile (even if a little frightened at her top eating speed) when Nice leant over and pointed at the plate.

"You missed a spot. Right here. And look, there's a grain of rice right _there_."

"What is that, like, three yen?" Birthday snickered. "That's Nice alright."

"It's three yen from _my_ pocket!"

While the two teased each other, Hajime wiped off the aforementioned from the plate, licking them off her finger. "Finished _now_."

"I think that's good enough for us, Hajime-chan," Koneko praised her, and then ducked below the counter to grab a new plate and a cake cutter. "Who else wants some?"

"Not me," Nice shook his head. "I already had some with Art."

And true to his word, all could see a slice-shaped portion of the cake was missing.

* * *

It was late enough that school was over and kids roamed the streets - the park was not as peaceful as one would've expected. Although, it was still relaxing… uh, scenic? Nice. It was very nice. The picnic table they chose was by the water, and the calming ebb and flow of the river made for a good end to the day.

The cake they shared only sweetened the experience. Even if neither of them had brought a knife - Nice used his Minimum to rush over to the nearest store and grab one - the cake was _good_. He wasn't really one for such sugary treats, but this was something he wouldn't mind eating all day. Maybe it was just because Art was there, though.

Between them grew a comfortable silence. Sat together, sharing cake, basking in the other's friendship. The sounds of the city seemed far away; birds, children, cars, all distant and excluded from this tiny bubble composed of him and his friend. And out of nowhere, came the urge to apologise for his little mishap. His voice sounded louder than it really was.

"Sorry for embarrassing you earlier, Art. With the BF thing."

"It was an honest mistake." Well, probably one only Nice could make...

"But everyone heard it!"

"BF is very similar to _BFF_."

"_Boyfriend_..." He trailed off, clearly trying to come up with another english word that began with F. "Uh, _fever_?"

"No, _forever_! Best friends forever."

Nice nodded. "Now that's one I can agree with. "

He didn't know if it would be forever, but he was quite happy to admit Art was his best friend. There were few people he counted on so much - Murasaki, yeah, and he trusted Birthday to a certain extent, but Art was close to the top alright.

The sun began to dip below the horizon, sky turning a warm pink, everything bathed in orange. The light was warm on his face, turning the white of his cake a pastel yellow, the top of Art's head yellow too, fading to pink-purple in a way that made him look strangely... sweet.

"Nice?"

* * *

"Again."

"Nice-kun?"

"Eating so many calories is incredibly unhealthy."

Hajime shook her head in a swift denial of Ratio's words and pushed her clean plate even closer to Koneko, muttering a "more." The barmaid wasn't taking notice, however, instead trying to grab Nice's attention.

"Nice-kun... are you okay? You've been quiet for a while..."

"He's probably thinking about -" Birthday put his hands to his cheek, a dreamy look on his face. "- kissy kissy~!"

Honey was not impressed. "Nice told _me_ he likes girls with 'big boobs' and 'smooth legs'."

"He must've been talking about you, Honey. Look at those thighs-"

"Nice-kun...?" A hand tugged on the detective's arm.

* * *

Someone was calling his name, and he blinked, and again, until he was more focused on Art's voice than his face.

"Ah- sorry..."

He trailed off when he realised there was something attached to his arm, pulling on it. Art's hand. He stared at it, dumbfounded. How did _that_ get there?

"Are you okay, Nice? You seem... tired."

* * *

"Well, after that, we just went home."

"_Together_?" Birthday was quick to jump in.

"No, and you _know_ it."

Hajime was content with gulping down her second slice. It was clear she hadn't been listening. Or, maybe she was, and no one could tell. Okay, it wasn't clear. What _was_ clear, was how there must've been more to the story than Nice's abrupt ending let on; everyone else stared at him intently, as if they could will forth his memories.

"Koneko!" He said loudly - an attempt to change the subject. "Any jobs?"

* * *

"I'm fine. I just got distracted by, uh,"

In truth, he had no clue _what_ he'd just been distracted by. He'd only been looking at Art, slightly silhouetted by the sunset. The light spread out behind him like a heavenly aura, like, like some kind of _angel,_ and - what the hell was _wrong_ with him? Nice lunged for the cake box, snapping the lid shut and picking it up. He was really warm all of a sudden, sweating, and was quietly praying it was from the sun, or because he'd moved so quick, come to think of it why didn't he get so hot when using his Minimum? The energy wo-

_"Nice?"_

"Sorry! I really do think I've got that _BF-fever_ thing," Nice apologised quickly, blood rushing to his cheeks at the embarrassment of drifting off again. At least, he hoped it was because he'd been daydreaming. "I should get back. I need to, uh, find the thing, to,"

He didn't finish that sentence, just dashed away crying, "See ya!", leaving Art confused and concerned.

Maybe save for that last part, the PI'd had a good time after all. And then with a little laugh, on the way back to Café Nowhere, he realised how funny it'd been. Ironic. If that was what irony even was. He didn't care much; the big thing was that his horoscope could've just come true.


End file.
